sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Staffan Kronwall
Name: Staffan Kronwall Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, Sport Training, Paintball, Golfing Appearance: Staffan bears more than a passing resemblance to his brother. With a broad physical frame, Staffan is muscular, mainly due to the training that he has to do for hockey. Unlike his brother, he is quite tall, and stands a towering 6'4, weighing 194 lbs. Staffan's hair is interesting in that it is brown, but whenever he spends a decent amount of time out in the sun, it lightens up almost into a dirty blonde colour. His stubble does stay a consistant shade of brown though. Usually, Staffan is found wandering around in cargo pants, and collared shirts. He generally goes for the name brands, but doesn't know enough about American fashions to really be that choosy. Ordinarily, he sticks to the same things that his brother wears, and will often come along with him to obtain clothes. Otherwise, he'll wear things that're themed with the Minnesota Wild logo and colours. Biography: Born in Stockholm, Sweden, Staffan is the younger of the Kronwall brothers, born eleven months apart from his brother Niklas. Their home life was good as children, and much like Nik, he had the opportunity to begin playing hockey as a young age. In fact, for the first few years of his life, Staffan's life mirrored his older brother's in such a way that the two became very close essentially from birth. As the two got older, their talents for playing the defensive aspect of the game were evident, and they began to play at a high level, improving and excelling at every level of hockey. Niklas played a more hard-hitting, aggressive style of play, while Staffan tended to be more of a finnesse player, preferring to use his skating ability instead of rubbing out forwards at every opportunity. In fact, the main knock on Staffan's skillset is that he doesn't use his large frame to intimidate opposing forwards as much as he probably should; similar to NHL players like Alexei Ponikarovsky and Dustin Penner. Scouts believe that with the right coaching, he could probably learn how to do this, which made him a promising prospect in his own right. The highlight thusfar in his life involved the Minnesota Wild trading prospects and a few draft picks for the number 9 and 10 overall picks in hte most recent NHL Entry Draft for the chance to select both Niklas and Staffan Kronwall to come and play for their team. Naturally, the brothers were ecstatic about the fact that they were both drafted by the same team, let alone drafted at all. Quite soon after, the boys accepted an invitation to come overseas and attend the rookie camp and have the opportunity to make the team itself. The move itself wasn't that difficult for Niklas, but Staffan had his own difficulties with the transition. Where Nik quickly became enthralled with American culture, Staffan stayed a bit more reticient to change, trying to keep in touch with that which he knew. Naturally, he did try and integrate himself into the brand new world of which he was about to become a part of, but certain things didn't appeal to him. For instance, the hunting trip on which his billets took him and his brother made him uncomfortable, as opposed to Niklas, who loved it. Staffan was interested by the guns and the shooting, but the thought of killing wild animals for no purpose didn`t make any sense to him, and he found it a waste. In his own mind, animals had been killed over the years in order to nourish people, and shooting them for sport made no sense. Thus, Staffan decided that his first hunting trip would be his last, but instead found another interest that would not set him too far apart from that of his brother - namely, paintballing. While not something that Staffan was allowed to do on a regular basis during the hockey season, he enjoyed participating in it during the summer, joining a league and becoming fairly proficient at it in a short time. In fact, he dove into it, and became very interested in the customization of the equipment in the sport, and is usually found looking at ways to modify paintball guns to be more effective and/or have a different effect. Enrolled in Bayview Secondary thanks to the strength of their hockey team and the general positive reviews of their academic program, Staffan has adjusted fairly well to American schooling. Tending to be a bit more serious than his brother, Staffan has a bit more of a grasp of the English language than Niklas does, and as such sometimes is able to needle his brother along with his American friends. Of course, being a bit more serious, Staffan doesn't have as many friends nor is as gregarious as Niklas is, and as such can keep to himself sometimes. He takes hockey very seriously, hoping to make it to the NHL as soon as possible, for it has been his lifelong dream. In school, Staffan is an all-round good student, generally excelling in Science, Mathematics, and Geography. His English is solid, but he has a hard time with essay-writing and getting his thoughts onto paper; something that he is getting tutored for once a week. He still maintains a very close relationship with his brother, that is more important to him than any of the other ones that he has. His brother is the only true family that he has here in North America, and he values that over anything else. Staffan hasn't really had any girlfriends yet, mainly because he knows that any relationship he would get in would be one that he probably wouldn't have enough time for, and he wouldn't want to hurt a girl like that. Advantages: Staffan is strong, and in top physical condition thanks to his training regiment from the Minnesota Wild. Staffan communicates well, and while not as outgoing as his brother, is generally seen to be polite and kind to others. Disadvantages: Due to his size, Staffan's probably easy to pick out of a crowd. Since he's still young and growing, he's a little awkward at times, and doesn't know how to properly maneuver his large frame. His work ethic and serious nature haven't lent to him making very many close friends. Designated Number: Male student no. 147 --- Designated Weapon: Trench coat Conclusion: Well, despite pulling a joke weapon, I think B147 will be one to watch. He's got an ally in his brother, if they can meet up, and he's in good enough shape to present a serious threat. He's also got a lot of motivation to live through this. The only real question is, will he be able to bring himself to play or not? Oh, and what happens if he and his brother make it to the end, of course. Not that would be something to see. The above biography is as written by Korazon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Korazon, Wheeler Kills: Brent Shanahan, Alicia Murazek, Darren Locke, Evelyn Reed, Nik Kronwall Killed By: Fiona Sparki Collected Weapons: Trench coat (assigned weapon), Dynamite Sticks (from Brent Shanahan) Allies: None Enemies: Brent Shanahan, Alicia Murazek, Darren Locke, Evelyn Reed, Nik Kronwall Mid-game Evaluation: '''Staffan's game began in the Parish, where he met with Brent Shanahan. After a short discussion, in which Staffan discovered an old bottle of whiskey, the two men began to argue, culminating in Brent knocking the whiskey bottle to the ground. Enraged, Staffan beat Brent to the ground and finished him off with one of his opponent's own sticks of dynamite. Entering the scene shortly before the fight began, Alicia Murazek confronted Staffan about what he had done, to which he responded by choking her to death. Four days later, in the Hall of Mirrors, Staffan encountered Darren Locke, who mocked him for his first two murders. Unbeknownst to Darren, Staffan was lighting one of Brent's dynamite sticks behind his back. Responding to the criticisms with a quip, Staffan threw the explosive, obliterating Darren before he could escape the blast radius. Shortly thereafter, Evelyn Reed arrived, looking for Staffan's brother Niklas. Resentful of his brother's popularity, Staffan shouted at her and knocked her over, and was about to kill her when his brother arrived, kicking him off of her. Niklas drew a gun, but was knocked over by Staffan, and as the two of them rolled around on the floor, the gun fired multiple times, one bullet fatally wounding Evelyn, before Staffan took brief control of the gun and shot his brother, killing him. Staffan's victory was short-lived, however. As he was lying exhausted on the ground, gloating at his triumph, Staffan was struck in the chest by an axe wielded by Fiona Sparki, who had been watching the event unfold. Death was nigh-instantaneous. '''Post-Game Evaluation: I'll tell you one thing you're better at than your brother: dying. Beat him by five seconds. Memorable Quotes: ''"I'm sure that I could handle it, Brent. In Europe, we're not as conservative with alcohol. I've been drinking whiskey since before I was a teenager. Of course, from the looks of it, you're the one who is having a hard time handling it. I'm not surprised. It's the usual American boasting. Baseball players never could hold their liquor in comparison to the hockey team, anyway. Of course, back in Sweden, we play REAL sports, like hockey...or soccer."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Staffan, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *GREAT SAVE, Luongo! *Talk Shows on Mute V4: *Hysteria *Take Back The Fear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Staffan Kronwall. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *For a fellow who was only in two scenes, Staffan sure made the most of them. I wish he could have lasted longer, but at the same time, I'm glad that he was able to do something notable in such a short time. - Blastinus *Staffan's probably the lowest-profile player of V4, despite having a very respectable kill count (more than either Jimmy Brennan or Sarah Atwell, and tying Alex White). Staffan wasn't very complex, and his motivations didn't have much mystery, but he really worked his anger and violence into some interesting scenes. The weak point comes in his encounter with Alicia, but besides that Staffan's usually on his A-game, and had one of the smoother handler transitions. Also, I do like seeing players/villains die before the late game. It's realistic, and it doesn't happen nearly often enough. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students